


The White Place

by SatansDuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After death, All the ships are in the background, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, F/M, Gen, Harry's POV, M/M, Not a lot angst, The only "real" characters here are Harry and Severus, They all heal, This was meant to kinda tie everything up after they all died, Wistful, it's mostly just gen, just a bit, please just let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansDuck/pseuds/SatansDuck
Summary: Harry dies and he goes to the afterlife to find everybody he's lost, except for one person.He waits for him.





	The White Place

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda looking for a prompt to make a happy snape week fic - except I can't write happy things. I literally can't. My home is the bittersweet, angsty, hurt/comfort fanfics. I love fluff but I never write it well enough - so this kinda turned out more sad? Melancholy? Not sure what it is but I wouldn't call it happy. It's most about closure.

Many years after the final battle of Hogwarts, Harry died. He died in his sleep, surprisingly enough – he was sure he would get killed on the job. Instead he survived the job long enough to retire and, apparently, die of old age. 

He awoke in a flat area, it was not exactly empty yet there was nothing to be seen. He felt something urge him onwards, the silent calls seemed to latch onto his core, so he walked. He seemed to walk for days, going through his life, musing and saying his own private goodbyes. The place he was in surprisingly comforted him with any losses he felt, for he knew that everybody, dead or alive, was there with him in that place. 

An unknown amount of days after his death, he approached a golden light. A wall of light that sent out golden, sparkling tendrils that seemed to reach for him. He felt no panic or fear – he walked further into the light and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, there were arms around him. There was red hair in his face and people all around him – he couldn’t help but cry and return the hugs to his parents. He greeted everyone slowly and with tears, it seemed everyone was there. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Fred, Hedwig – even Dobby. When he realized that he had met with everyone, he gazed around once more before turning to Albus. “Where’s Severus?” Albus’ smile faltered, but only by the smallest fraction. “He’s dead?” Harry blinked in surprise at the question, “He died in the final battle, nearly twelve decades ago! I know he didn’t like me, but I’d like to tell him a few things.” 

“Harry, do you know where you were, for that time after your death? That white place?” Harry nodded. “Everybody goes through that place, and everybody comes out. But the time spent there is different for everyone. I spent nearly three years in there, thinking and healing, getting ready to let go and move on, while for example, Sirius, only spent a few months.” Harry saw Sirius nodding in affirmation out of the corner of his eye. “So, Severus is still healing?” Albus seemed to think for a moment before nodding, a satisfied smile on his face. “Yes, that’s seems the right way to put it.” 

Harry always kept that thought at the back of his mind, reminding himself as he greeted each new friend and child that he still had one more person to wait for. A year after his own death, Harry found himself hugging and kissing Ginny in greeting. He greeted Hermione soon after. It took a surprisingly long time for Ron to follow them – either he spent longer in the white place or he simply lived a much longer life. He saw his children, Lily first, to his despair. He then saw James and Albus together, and he couldn’t help but be happy they were loyal to each other to the end. He, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, James Sr., and Lily Sr. all went to see Teddy together. He saw Scorpius – Albus’ husband, and their own children. He went to greet Lily’s boyfriend and James’ own partner and their two kids. After that, he spent a long time without feeling that pull – that feeling stirring within his chest and whispering names to his mind, pulling him towards some spot where they appeared soon after in a flash of gold.

Then, many years later, he felt it. Harry nearly sprung from the chair he was sitting on, calling to his wife and two friends as he flung his coat on. They were pulled – Harry mostly – towards a tall, crooked tree. The trunk looked like it had faced harsh winds over and over from different directions, as it had bent and grew one way, only to be bent another way to continue growing. Despite the struggles, the leaves were bright and healthy looking. Harry’s parents, Albus, Remus, and Sirius appeared soon after. They waited for a few minutes, the feeling in their chests getting louder and louder without a crescendo until the stillness broke and the feeling finally broke off and began fading. There was an intense, golden flash and a man stepped forward.

Harry and Albus grinned outright, the rest of them smiled kindly. Severus peered at them from behind the hair which was covering half his face and gave a shy yet pleased whisper. “Hello.”


End file.
